Galactik Football Season Something
by EvilMentalHamster
Summary: This tournament is a little bit special. Managers playing football with their team? Yup


He whacked the ball with all his power. The ball swerved through the air with perfect precision and smacked the top corner of the net. He smirked as his teammates swarmed him and cheered his name.

"It's not a problem guys," He purred "If you've got me on the team then there are no worries,"

Mark woke up from his dream with a Micro-Ice fart in his face.

"Eurgh! That's way off!" He protested.

The whole team laughed at him. They were on the ship; on the way to the most vital game they would ever play… a friendly against The Freds.

Aarch walked into the room "What's going on here?" He demanded.

"That little tosser farted in my face!" Mark complained pointing at Micro-Ice.

Aarch looked at Micro-Ice "Who Micro-Ice? No never, he's a good boy,"

Mark started to complain but Aarch talked over him.

"Now we will be arriving at the Planet of intergalactic Freds very soon, are there any questions?" Aarch smiled.

"Is this planet made up?" Rocket asked.

"Yes. Yes it is," Aarch replied with a smile.

….

The ship landed on the planet with a small thud. The team left the ship one by one.

An average sized man around five foot nine greeted them. He had a long black moustache and carefree look about his face.

"Alright fella," He grinned patting Aarch on the arm.

"Yes hello," Aarch said not looking at the man "Where is Coach Benedict Fredson?"

"Well that'll be me!" The man chuckled.

Aarch looked at him in disbelief "You? But you have a ridiculous moustache!"

The man frowned slightly and stroked his moustache "I like my moustache," He murmured sadly.

"Aarch I really need a poo!" Rocket whined.

Tia nudged him hard in the ribs.

"And Tia needs to go do… erm lady things," Rocket added.

Aarch looked at Tia "Now, now Tia. Rocket shared what he needs now what is it you have to do?"

Tia blushed "It's private, coach,"

"I demand you to tell me what you need to do!" Aarch roared.

"It's that time of the month," Tia whispered.

"The twenty first?" Aarch exclaimed "I know it's the twenty first! What of it?"

Tia sighed and whispered into Aarch's ear. Aarch's face became flushed pink.

"Erm yes, the toilets are… erm…" He looked around and spotted the toilets and pointed "Over there,"

Tia ran off to the toilets but Rocket stayed put.

"Didn't you need a poo?" Aarch frowned.

Rocket shrugged "Not anymore,"

D'jok who was standing next to Rocket moved away slightly.

"Shall I show you to your premises?" Benedict asked.

"That'd be epic, thank you," Aarch smiled.

Benedict and the Snow Kids walked off to where they would be staying during there time on the Planet of intergalactic Freds. Tia was left behind to do lady things.

…...

"Eurgh I'm in a double room?" Rocket said with a look of bitter disappointment and being a brat-ness.

Mark jumped on his bed and laughed "Don't worry Rocket we'll have fun!"

"Shut up season two Mark," Rocket sneered.

"Oh relax dude," Mark smiled putting his arms behind his head "If you want I can tell you a typical bad Mark joke,"

Rocket sat down on his bed and crossed his arms "Maybe," He sulked.

There was a knock on the door and Rocket opened it to reveal Aarch.

"Hello there," Aarch smiled.

There was awkward silence until Aarch decided to continue.

"I've just been informed that we are no longer having a friendly against the Freds,"

"What?" The two Snow Kids exclaimed.

Aarch nodded "Yeah we're instead having a tournament or summit,"

Rocket raised an eyebrow "But I thought that the only tournament we could enter was the Galactik Cup… that and Lord Primus's tournament-"

"Shush shush!" Aarch scolded "That's season three stuff you idiot! We're somewhere that's not season three,"

"Season four?" Mark asked.

"Not unless they get rid of Nega-ice," Aarch replied.

Rocket and Mark had no idea what that meant so they carried on the original conversation.

"What tournament is this then?" Rocket asked.

"It's called the Fred Cup," Aarch said.

"That's shit that is," Rocket stated.

Aarch shrugged "Meh I don't give two fucks, you two go to sleep or fondle or whatever you kids do nowadays,"

"Fondle then sleep," Mark smiled.

"Good," Aarch grinned and left shutting the door behind him.

…...

The Snow Kids gathered in the team lounge which because I'm lazy looked exactly like the lounge back on Akillian.

Aarch studied his players "Okay people, I'm going to lay out this tournament for you,"

"That's nice," Micro-Ice smiled, he looked around at his teammates "Don't you think that's nice?"

Everyone smiled and nodded.

Aarch scratched the back of his head "Get ready for this coz it's pretty strange,"

Each one of them clutched each others knee.

"Basically it's now an 8 aside game… in which the managers must play," Aarch said.

"That's whack," D'jok said.

"I concur," Said Yuki.

"So you're going to be playing with us coach?" Thran frowned.

"Yep," Aarch said "And I'm gonna be the bloody captain," He snarled pushing D'jok unnecessarily in the face.

"Ow okay god," D'jok moaned throwing the captain's armband to Aarch.

"Who're we playing first Uncle Aarch?" Rocket asked.

Aarch took out a crumbled bit of paper from his pocket and unfolded it. He sucked his teeth and took out his reading glasses. After a bit of studying he put it back in his pocket.

"That would be the Cyclops," Aarch replied taking off his glasses and putting them in his back pocket.

"Oh that'll be okay, they're whack," D'jok beamed.

Ahito snored very loudly which made Micro-Ice jump very high in the air in shock. This of course was hilarious to the simple minded Snow Kids and they all laughed for like ten minutes or something.

"Are we the first one's to be playing coach?" Tia asked.

"Oh you're back are you?" Aarch smiled.

"Yes," Tia said crossing her arms "No thanks to you lot, took me like two hours to find where we were staying,"

Aarch shrugged "Don't care,"

"Yeah well answer my question will yah?"

"And what question would that be?" Aarch asked bearing his chin at Tia in utter smugness.

"Are we the first team to play?"

Aarch shook his head "No, nope. The first match is on right now,"

The T.V instantly flickered to life.

"We've got the potential for a very good game today Callie," Nork smiled.

"That's right Nork!" Callie grinned "A very good match,"

"But who's playing?" Tia muttered.

"How good do you think this match will be today Callie?" Nork asked.

"Very good," Callie replied.

"Tell me who's playing god dammit!" Tia roared at the T.V.

"Fine god," Callie said as if she had heard Tia "The Shadows against The Angels,"

The T.V turned off.

"Who're The Angels?" Thran blinked.

"They're a newish team," Aarch said.

"Where are they from?" Mei asked.

"Erm," Aarch said.

"Where?" Mei pressed.

Aarch squirmed a little and then shrugged.

"You're a fountain of knowledge mate," D'jok sneered.

"Thank you," Aarch smiled and sat on the floor with his leg crossed.

Dame Simbai walked into the room "The Angels are from a planet called Ark,"

"Aarch?" Aarch said surprised.

Dame Simbai shook her head "No, it's called Ark,"

"What do they look like?" Rocket asked.

"Well they look a lot like us except for the bits where they don't. Basically they're normally about seven foot, very pale, with blonde hair." Dame Simbai explained.

"So they're big Tia's," D'jok grinned.

"I'm not pale!" Tia complained.

"Well you could do with a tan let's be honest," D'jok shrugged.

"What's their flux, Simbai?" Thran asked.

"It's called The Miracle," Dame Simbai said "Basically white smoke surrounds them which is effective in blinding opponents and they can glide across the pitch at mach speed with the ball sticking to their feet. They're a tough team,"

"Shit," D'jok said.

…...

_Stadium Fred – The Shadows vs. The Angels_

"And here we are for the first match of the first group!" Callie announced "Here come the teams!"

The Shadows arrived on the pitch. Artegor and Sinedd stood side by side both soaking in the atmosphere.

"There of course is Artegor who will be playing in this tournament," Callie said "He will be playing up front with Sinedd,"

"You better pass every bloody ball to me Sinedd," Artegor growled.

"No way you Flatfoot," Sinedd sneered crossing his arms "I'm gonna score all the super cool goals,"

"Fulmugus," Fulmugus said.

"Quiet you," Artegor warned.

"Here come The Angels!" Callie declared.

Tall, pale people entered the pitch. They looked graceful and beautiful if you like that kind of thing.

The manager was noticeable by messy brown hair which was very odd for a person from Ark, he also wasn't seven foot but was a mere six foot which made him look tiny compared to the Angels. In fact the manager wasn't even from Ark so that would probably explain why he looked nothing like them.

"There is the manager for The Angels, Pierre Fernando. Who is of course from Akillian!"

The Angels kit looked quite similar to what Sinedd and Artegor were wearing except it was white with gold lining. One Angel who was wearing a creamier coloured kit stood beside Pierre.

"And there is The Angels star striker and captain Noah!"

Noah stood there all beautiful. He had golden spiky hair and a face that looked to be sculptured by the Gods…. Zeus specifically… yeah him.

"Oooer I'm scared… not," Sinedd sneered.

"Since when do you say Oooer?" Artegor frowned.

"Since now," Sinedd huffed.

"Fulmugus," Fulmugus said.

Artegor turned around quickly on his heels and kicked Fulmugus in the shin.

The large alien fell to his knees and sobbed.

"Brilliant management there Artegor," Sinedd smiled sarcastically.

"Oh shut up, if it weren't for me you'd be rotting on the Snow Kids bench listening to Mark's shit jokes,"

Sinedd's smile disappeared and he looked away.

"Now that all the conversation has ended let's get started with the match!" Callie shouted really loudly.

"This should be a really good match Callie," Nork said "…I… I don't think I've said that yet,"

Sinedd and Noah faced each other at the centre circle. Sinedd was small in comparison and it was funny.

The ball flew up into the air and Noah was up with it in a millisecond in a cloud of white smoke.

Sinedd frowned and backed away.

"Maurice!" Noah shouted and kicked the ball to another Angel… obviously named Maurice…

Maurice skipped past Nilli's challenge and whacked the ball to Pierre who stood on the outside of the Shadow's box. He rolled the ball across his chest and landed it on his foot.

A Shadow defender (named Clark) came out to challenge him but Pierre lifted the ball over Clark's head and hit it first time. The ball hit the back of the net and it was one-nil to The Angels.

"Beginner's luck," Sinedd sneered.

"Get the ball and give it to me," Artegor ordered pushing his glasses up onto his head.

"You have eyes?" Sinedd exclaimed.

Artegor frowned and ignored him.

Nilli met Noah in the middle and the ball flew into the air. Both Nilli and Noah reached the ball at the same time. They both kicked it and the ball ricocheted right to Sinedd.

He rolled the ball past an oncoming Angel and ran forward.

Artegor ran up beside him and bent his back.

"Roll over my back quick!" Artegor said.

"What?" Sinedd said puzzled.

"Aarch rolled over my back once and it was dead cool, quick do it!"

It was too late however because Sinedd ran straight into Maurice who took the ball off him easily.

He skilled past Fulmugus and whacked the ball from halfway. The Shadow's goalkeeper was helpless to stop the ball and it was another goal.

"Two – Nil to The Angels!" Callie roared excitedly "A fabulous goal by Maurice!"

"Why didn't you roll over my back?" Artegor demanded.

Sinedd shrugged "It sounded like the stupidest idea ever,"

"Well they've scored now because you didn't," Artegor frowned.

"Least I didn't look like a complete douche," Sinedd spat back.

"Well you sound like one," Artegor growled.

….

_Snow Kids Lounge_

"The Shadows are being owned!" Micro-Ice exclaimed.

"I'm better than Sinedd," D'jok smirked.

Aarch stood up and crossed his arms "Looks like we better get to training,"

"Awh why?" D'jok complained.

"Because we have a match tomorrow," Aarch reminded him.

"Oh yeah," D'jok said "I'll show how much better than Sinedd I am. Aren't I better Mei?"

Mei shrugged "I haven't tried Sinedd out yet to be honest,"

"What?" D'jok frowned.

"Let's go!" Aarch shouted very loudly.

….

_The Pirates Ship(Because they always seem to stick their neb in everything)_

"We'll be landing on the planet soon Sonny," Corso said.

"Excellent," Sonny smiled sitting down in his chair "Let's see if we can find some trouble,"

"You know sometimes Sonny," Benett said "I think we get ourselves into these problems,"

"Us? No, never!" Sonny exclaimed "Go make me a tuna sandwich!"

….

"And The Shadows have lost 3-2!" Callie announced "They looked to be coming back with two great goals by Fulmugus but it was all in vain when Artegor and Sinedd got into a fist fight in the middle of the pitch and Noah scored." She turned to that fat bastard who hates the Snow Kids "Tell me Barry what do you think about the Shadows chances after this game?"

"Well I think the Snow Kids were a fluke," Barry smiled.

"How unrelated," Callie smiled back "We have Noah and Pierre here with us for an interview. Now Pierre you must be very proud that you have beaten such a good team as The Shadows,"

Pierre smiled "Well we are immensely happy of course. We just hope we can go as far as we can in this tournament,"

"Of course the other two teams in your group drew today so that makes you top right now,"

Pierre nodded "Yes but we have two more games to play before we even think about winning the group,"

"If you were to gain qualification do you think you'll be able to mix it with the other top teams in the tournament? Such as The Xenons, The Lightnings and of course The Snow Kids,"

"The Snow Kids aren't good though," Barry pointed out.

"We are hopeful that we would be able to match these teams of course," Pierre smiled.

"And Noah you of course scored the winning goal today," Callie said "Are you hopeful of scoring more,"

Noah raised an eyebrow "Erm, yeah sure I wanna score more,"

"Excellent," Callie said and turned to the camera "Well that was Pierre and Noah of The Angels and we hope to see more of them as the tournament goes on. They are now top of their group with three points while the generic teams that I don't care to mention make up the rest of the group with The Shadows last,"


End file.
